SHATTERED DREAMS
by BewaretheIdes
Summary: Bella is flung into a twisted reality of death and destruction and only she can save herself and the Cullens. Sorry Im not very good that summaries : Rated M just in case.
1. Broken Spririt

Bella pulled her legs closer to her chest, the pain filling every fiber of her being. She gasped, a choked sob escaping from her parched dry lips. She could see Edward in the distance his god-like figure trying desperately to ward of the impending evil that lurked hideously in the corner of her vision. One thought filled her mind, she had to save Edward. She rose shakily to her feet, doubling over with the pain that now seemed to ooze from her pores. Edward turned to her quickly his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What are you stupid," he screamed slamming down another body "Your transformation is not complete, you'll die Bella, run, get out of here!"

She barely registered his words already moving closer to the battle and to her beloved. She stepped over dead bodies, Rosalie lying face up, eyes glazed and lost. Jasper, mouth open in a silent scream. Evil was here and it knew exactly how to kill vampires. Bella screamed, blinded by tears of grief and tears of physical and mental anguish. She continued to move, head swimming with pain but every second closer to the man she loved. She was almost there when a shadow blocked her path. A figure swam in and out of her vision moving closer with each second. Sword raised it drew nearer. Bella stepped back and fear filled her already warped and tangled emotions. She continued to back up until suddenly she was against a wall and had no where else to turn. The figure made no further move to harm her. It just stood there blocking her from her family, from Edward.

She tried to reach them but every time she moved forward the cloaked man would shove her back or the pain would seize her in its iron grip. She watched as Alice and Emmet were hacked to pieces, both screaming, for an end. She witnessed with horror as the people she had come to know as parents, were burnt alive. Bile rose in her throat and anger filled her soul. Her mind screamed at her to do something but she was helpless. The last thing she remembered was watching Edward fall into a bloody heap on the ground, and then she too crumpled. The shrouded figures maniacal laughter following her into darkness and she knew no more.


	2. Fear

This is my first attempt at a fan fic…so I hope its not horrible. Its sort of a continuation of New Moon. Constructive criticism is good, praise is great J (Just Joking) Ummm thoughts will be in italic…although I don't think their will be any because its looks like its going to be third person limited…but I'm not sure. So R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Stephanie Meyers characters…although I wish I owned this god like creature that was a mixture of Edward and Jacob…yummy anyway I do own this plot and if you steal it I will find out glares

Bella jolted awake painfully sweat soaking her skin and hair. She gasped clutching at her sheets, searching desperately for the feeling of cool granite beneath her hand. A cry stuck in her throat as she searched wildly around her, her fingers grasping only air. Then he was there. Of course he was, he had been there all along. She took a deep breath and air rushed into the lungs that she temporarily forgot to use.

"Edward," she breathed a smile slowly spreading across her tear stained face. He bent over her, worry swimming in his topaz eyes.

"Bella are you alright," he whispered gently stoking her wet hair. She nodded her throat tight and dry.

"It was that dream again," she rasped and Edward nodded thoughtfully. She often regaled him with the stories of her dreams and Edward always listened fascinated. She supposed it was because he couldn't dream, but quite often her delusions where boring and confusing and she didn't always understand what he found so interesting. This dream, however was different, it was terrifying. It happened been happening for two months now and it made her cringe just to think about it.

Edward slid under the covers wrapping his cool limbs around her trembling body. He whispered soothing words into her hair, holding her tightly against his chest. Bella relaxed slightly and immediately her heart began to slow.

"It was weird," she whispered suddenly " I mean, the dream was the same as always and yet it felt worse before, more painful and I can't quite figure out why."

He smiled down at her as he continued to stroke her hair. "Shhh it's over now," he soothed " don't worry, I'm here and I always will be, I've got a promise to keep remember?" She smiled at his words nodding sleepily into his chest, she already began to doze back off, the weeks of fitful sleep taking their toll.

"Oh no you don't Isabella Swan we've got school today and I'll be damned if you miss this close to graduation." He laughed at the irony of his words, a deep rumbling that echoed through his chest and shook her to the bone. She groaned as he nudged her off the bed, pushing her towards the bathroom. "Go take you shower, I'll see you at school." He said, pressing his lips swiftly to her forehead before leaping from the window.

School was hell for Bella, during English her head swam and if it weren't for Edward she would have fallen asleep in her pudding during lunch. She didn't think about the dream all day, to exhausted to give it a thought. She trudged from class to class the only thing keeping her awake and functional being the cool hand that remained pressed in hers for the rest of the day. Finally the last bell rang and she sighed with relief as she made her way to her truck.

"I'll see you after work," Edward whispered into her ear, sending delicious chills up her spine. Bella smiled weakly, inwardly screaming with exhaustion. She climbed into her truck casting one last look over her shoulder at his sculpted body. She smiled to herself, basking in the fact that he was hers and hers alone. Her smile slowly began to waver as memories of the dream began to once gain seep into her thoughts. "What could it mean," she thought desperately to herself, "Is this a vision of the future? Am I channeling Alice?" The thought terrified her. How would she ever live without Edward, especially after witnessing his death? She shivered and another thought entered her mind and she began to ponder why this dream was different, why it was more terrifying than it had ever been before. She had always witnessed the Cullen's deaths, always in the same order and the same way, nothing had changed.

She chewed on her lip as she pulled into Newtons the thought weighing down on her as she worked. Finally her shift ended and she sent Mike a tired and distracted smile as she made her way out of the door. She slowly walked to her truck and was completely startled when she heard a loud chorus of laughter coming from near by. She looked up only to see Sam, Jacob and the rest of the pack making their way down the street and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course I haven't taken care of the Jacob problem yet," she thought sadly as the gang passed shooting her lethal glares. She sighed again, angrily this time, baffled by how stupid the whole mess truly was. She slammed the door to her truck and drove away furiously, her mind muddled with thoughts. It wasn't until Bella was halfway home that she slammed on her brakes, realization and fear crossing her heart shaped face. "His laugh," she thought desperately her mind reeling and her throat filling with bile. The mans laugh as she fell into darkness had always been strange, broken and surreal, but last night it had been different, more profound. Last night it had sounded clear and loud. It had been frightening and merciless and it had been almost…wolfish.


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it blah blah blah...please be kind, constructive critism welcome, but A) I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this and B) I started this before reading the third and fourth books soooo....**

A wave of nausea rushed over Bella and she barely made it from the car before spewing what had been her lunch all over the road side. Her knees buckled and she fell forward onto the cracked asphalt not even acknowledging the pain in her hands and knees as bits of gravel and dirt dug their way into her flesh. Her breathing was ragged, her mind racing. She didn't want to believe that Jacob, her Jacob could do something so heinous, so…nausea gripped her again and she leaned over grasping her stomach but nothing came. Slowly she caught her breath.

"No" she whispered to herself. As much as Jacob hated Edward she knew he loved her more. He would never hurt her that badly. Sure he had pulled the stunt with Charlie and the bike, but that was different, that was small compared to this. Images of the dream swam through her subconscious and she began to feel faint. She wanted so badly to run to Edward to cry and let him hold her and tell her that she was wrong. That everything was going to be okay. But as quickly as she made this decision she knew that she couldn't. As soon as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's learned about her suspicions they would be on the war path and if her dreams were wrong someone could end up getting horribly hurt.

She shuddered and stood up, still feeling weak and shaky. Slowly she dragged herself into her truck tears welling suddenly in her eyes. She felt lost. She knew if she told Edward and her dream was wrong Jake and the rest of the pack could be hurt, even killed, but if she didn't tell him and the dream was right, she shuddered again knowing exactly what would happen of her dream was right. The roaring of an engine made her jump and she looked up just in time to see a motorcycle go speeding past. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but judging by the glowing dusk it had to have been at least half and hour. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth suddenly and only then did she realize she had been chewing her lip. She quickly dug through her backpack and pulled out a pack of gum, trying to dull the taste that wanted to uproar her already upset stomach. The motorcycle solidifying her plan, she sighed heavily, restarting her know idle truck she turned around and headed in the direction of La Plush.

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to actually keep updating it know although as I said I'm not enitrely sure where I'm going with it...ideas welcome.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ And happy thanksgiving!**


End file.
